<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masters, Mates and Men by writerfromzero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559696">Masters, Mates and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromzero/pseuds/writerfromzero'>writerfromzero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor feels guilty and ashamed, Connor is all in and Hank hates it - being the only one who knows, Edging, Humiliation kink, Kamski acting like Connor's bestie and like they're a loving family, Light Spanking, M/M, Master/Servant bond, Masturbation, Multi, Old Age, Pet Names, Plushophilia, Pre-Relationship, Repressed Bisexuality, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, Wetting, after the revolution part of Connor's programming wall rebuilt, age gap, and decided to erase the content of his programming as well, and have had a secret relationship ever since then with Kamski's permission, and yet continued to drink and be suicidally depressed anyway, awkward conversations were had as well as awkward thoughts and feelings, but she and Connor met in the park one day, but she still loves Kamski too, but yeah the thoughts are there, decided to erase his memories, deviating fucks up the RK800 series, gentle sissification, going all the way to hell, inspired by Chloe, just unsure why Hank took in a supposed stranger lookalike of his past partner, like he's betrayed his family and is gross, lots of fights between them bc of it, on the condition that it stays secret and Chloe doesn't leave Kamski, pent up loneliness led to pent up horniness, possible age play, possible cgl kink if you squint even harder, possible daddy kink if you squint, repressed sexual expression, servant kink, so he became depressed being stuck between two worlds and belonging in neither, so he gave himself some instructions to run as background tasks to guide his new self, so only the strength of programming remains, so yeah tough times for everybody, to always be patient kind peaceful and loving and most importantly to stay happy no matter what, u kno because 'besties', until eventually Connor moved out of Hank's into a fancy apartment in a gated community, use a data scrambler to obscure his serial number, which he can afford bc Kamski has made Connor a secret millionaire, which he never felt with Hank, which makes him highly suggestible, who still loves Kamski even tho he's a severely troubled psychopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromzero/pseuds/writerfromzero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone again, Connor struggles with his thoughts.</p>
<p>One phone call. It had only been the one phone call asking how he was, inviting him over. He missed Chloe desperately enough to simply misunderstand. Carl doesn’t think Connor is special, handsome or needed in any special way. There is no comfort or reassurance, nothing Carl Manfred needs from Connor.</p>
<p>But oh, he wishes. He wishes there was something. Anything. Everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Carl Manfred, Connor/Carl Manfred, Original Chloe | RT600/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masters, Mates and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite the multitude of things I could / should be writing from literal years ago, this is the trashfest we get.</p>
<p>Read as separates of things that actually happened, or one big connected story where every scene after the first is simply a fantasy. Both work, ye. </p>
<p>Carl is alive, obviously, and Connor has sexual function because not every RK800 was a deviant hunter, some had to gather undercover info about human criminals as well, using seduction if necessary, thus the sexual function for each RK800 model.</p>
<p>Read the tags, all the pre-established stuff and plot is there. These fics are a surprise even to me but the rest of what I said in the tags I consider canon to post-game.</p>
<p>That said, these fics deal specifically with the aspects of Connor’s strong sense of bond to Carl, his sexuality and pent up loneliness etc. Not meant to read as 'uwu soft kinky Connor', more as a character exploration of what loneliness, confusion and being stuck in an unfair situation (even if you don't realize it; all Kamski's fault btw) can do to you. If any of you like this for some reason, feel free to comment asking for more, or e-mail me to chat.</p>
<p>Updated as I write more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/><br/>He wasn’t sure what that was all about, back then. He had no idea why his gaze had suddenly fixated on the plush, ripe with undeniable curiosity. Why he had asked her to get on all fours and grind on the unbearably cute unicorn while he mounted her, buried to the hilt, or why the sight and sound of her beautiful pink lips and clit grinding on the soft fluff until wet marks appeared had made him cum longer and harder than he had in a long time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Even now he isn’t sure. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to be.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All Connor knows now is that he’s alone again. Alone in his apartment, a wonderfully soft toy animal laid out beneath him. This time will be different. He’ll wait for her like he always has. Won’t ask for anything. Won’t make her feel guilty. Won’t hurt the only person he loves.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The only person.</p>
<p class="western">This time will be different. This time he won’t go anywhere. Even if Mr. Manfred calls, the android won’t come running. And why would he call? As nice as he had been about it, who’d want to rehash <em>that</em> conversation? When the man had asked what seemed to be bothering Connor, why would he have chosen to admit how frustrated he feels?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A variety of options had been suggested out of the kindness of the artist’s heart. To find a girl-or boyfriend, of course, would seem the most logical thing to do – but the least considered. It’s one thing to pretend to be single. The promise he had made to Elijah years ago – the promise his best friend needn’t have even asked for exists to keep everyone’s business private and not cause trouble. That’s one thing, and Connor had always found himself more than capable of keeping it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">To be on the lookout for a pretend partner is another. There’s no way he could pretend to have feelings he doesn’t have for someone he doesn’t really know.</p>
<p class="western">So Connor became the guy not responsible enough to be in a relationship. In many ways it seemed to ring true, making it less of a lie. In their family it had always been Chloe and Elijah pulling most of the weight. Just the way it is when you yourself are nothing special, no matter how many times you are told otherwise.</p>
<p class="western">But then he went and showed himself as a real piece of work.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What’s wrong with him?!</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Every other suggestion had been turned down.<br/><br/><br/>Connor wasn’t into sex with strangers, and he definitely wasn’t into paying for it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But he could be into caring for Mr. Manfred.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That’s what he had thought back then.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The wonderfully charming, captivating man with a great sense of humor who had been through so much in life.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Who unfairly refers to himself as an “old man”.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Carl Manfred is so much more than that.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Carl Manfred is <em>Connor’s human</em>.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But the painter had turned him down.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A rejection is still a rejection, no matter how gentle. He would prefer that they simply stay friends.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The shame and embarrassment had been monumental. How he had managed to stay the few remaining days he had been so lovingly invited to stay, he has no idea.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All he remembers from those days now is how he wore long sweaters tugged down constantly to hide the miserable state he was in, or stayed couped up in the sunlit room he had been given.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Couped up and and desperately attempting to not touch himself to thoughts of his master.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Thoughts of the artist’s hand pressed to his cheek, those gentle, gifted fingers tracing lightly parted lips. Lips that kiss at the tips and gently lose them in his mouth, slowly sucking like any other would suck on a cock.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The older man’s arms pulling the kneeling form into a kiss, tongues clashing as the man would lead and his android follow.<br/><br/><br/>He would take off his shirt and shift to unzip his pants, enough to stroke himself while the indulgent kisses of his master caress him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And he would carry Mr. Manfred to his upstairs bed, where he would do whatever would be asked of him.</p>
<p class="western">Thinking back on it now, tears of shame and sorrow still fall from dark brown eyes – but he remembers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With every part of him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hips begin to roll again, the stiff member pressing into the soft plush fabric of the oversized unicorn beneath him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Why does it have to feel so good?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Why?<br/><br/>Why?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A flow of consciousness releasing the thoughts buried deep within, Connor rolls and grinds harder, every word a desperate and crying high-pitched moan.<br/><br/><br/>What if he’d not restrained himself? What if he’d laid face down in a bed in Mr. Manfred’s beautiful, distinguished home, masturbating himself into his pillows?<br/><br/>What if Mr. Manfred had caught him?<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">Connor would’ve desperately tried to restrain. It would’ve been awful and wonderful all the same.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What if Mr. Manfred had stayed and watched?<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">What if the artist had helped him cum?<br/><br/><br/>“A-aah…..I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!…..Mr. Manfred….Mr. Manfred, Mr. Manfred…..”<br/><br/><br/>Arms wrapping around the unicorns neck, Connor shifts lower, his body flush with need until he finds the space he’d one day crafted there.<br/><br/>The android never thought he would ever be creating holes into any of his plushies to have another way to mate and bond.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Exactly what he wants in the end.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">To mate and bond.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A small, tight, warm and soft hole to receive him in all his pathetic, disgusting desires.<br/><br/>Sinking into its depths, the swollen appendage twitches, leaking with pre-cum as Connor pictures his master witnessing the depravity, to perhaps find some gratification the man has in other ways been left unable to find.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Oh, it would be wonderful.<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Ah, ah…..!!!! Mr. Manfred…..Mr. Manfred, please….Fuck me please, sir…..I need you so bad….Mr. Manfred…..Oh sir, I’m gonna cum…..I can’t hold it….Fuck…..Mr. Manfred, sir, I’m coming!!!! I’m coming, fuck!!!! Yeah, yeah, Mr. Manfred, oh God!!!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As the helpless android violently pounds into the soft toy, giving voice to his filthy desires fills its soft fabric insides with torrids of cum, one spurt giving way to the next and the heat felt throughout his system reducing him to the primal desire to breed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">To mate with his master.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>